Bona Fide
by Pampered Tigeress
Summary: Harry… And his world is very mysterious. Some things J.K. Rowling hasn't mentioned... Others you've got to find out. You’ll find about it here… Enjoy! =D
1. Chapter One: Just another day... Or mayb...

Bona Fide

Disclaimer: Everyone simply knows that I do not have any rights to J.K. Rowling's piece of art. I DO however, claim to a few things, which you'll find out about later. You'll find all about that… LATER.

*~*~*

Author's Note: Me have a few questions. 

Do you prefer these notes in the beginning or the end?!?

Please review. Me am very sad if you don't! =( 

Anyways, comments, questions, confusion?!? E-mail me: pampered_tigeress@hotmail.com or phoenixembassy@secretmail.com 

*~*~*

Chapter 1 

Hermione walked swiftly to her Potions class. Tapping her foot impatiently, she waited for Harry and Ron.

Shouts resided through the hall, as people merged into their classes. A lone shout was directed at her. "'Mione!"

Harry and Ron were rushing at her, their cloaks whirling around them. 

Hermione pivoted around and faced her best friends. "Hurry up! We're late to Transfiguration!" 

Professor McGonagall was lecturing in a brusque voice, giving examples. The trio rushed into the silent, lit classroom. 

McGonagall looked up, and in a clipped voice, announced, "1 point from Gryffindor from being late. Each." The trio groaned at the punishment. 

Harry looked at the remaining seats and took a seat next to Dean, as Hermione rushed to the seat next to him. 

Ron sighed, seizing the spot next to Neville. 

Professor McGonagall continued on with her lecture. 

Ron scribbled a few sentences and doodling at the same time. 

Harry had written a few normal paragraphs while Hermione was jotting down long notes to study.

McGonagall finally assigned homework as she dismissed the class to dinner.

Dinner was served lavishly. 

A note had actually come for Harry, but he stuffed it in his book bag.

When they finally finished dinner, Harry tucked his book bag and explained to Hermione & Ron that he was going to finish the homework McGonagall had assigned.

*~*~*

Another A/N: this is a lil preview of wat 2 come. I have lots planned for this fic. Will update… it's supposed to be longer. Ummm… Maybe by tomorrow morning I'll have this chapter  done. Ok? Please do review- I revise every time I see a review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Very short, I know. As I said, this will be written a short preview & updated at night, round 7. Chapter finish I plan for about 8 AM the next day. No guarantees for daily chapters. =D


	2. Alternate of Chapter One. Which is bette...

Bona Fide

Disclaimer: Everyone simply knows that I do not have any rights to J.K. Rowling's piece of art. I DO however, claim to a few things, which you'll find out about later. You'll find all about that… LATER.

*~*~*

Chapter 1 

Hermione walked swiftly to her Potions class. Tapping her foot impatiently, she waited for Harry and Ron.

Shouts resided through the hall, as people merged into their classes. A lone shout was directed at her. "'Mione!"

Harry and Ron were rushing at her, their cloaks whirling around them. 

Hermione pivoted around and faced her best friends. "Hurry up! We're late to Transfiguration! We're in fifth year already, try to be prompt nowadays!" 

Professor McGonagall was lecturing in a brusque voice, giving examples. The trio rushed into the silent, dimly lit classroom. 

McGonagall looked up, and in a clipped voice, announced, "1 point from Gryffindor from being late. Each." The trio groaned at the punishment. 

Harry looked at the remaining seats and took a seat next to Dean, as Hermione rushed to the seat next to him. 

Ron sighed, seizing the spot next to Neville. 

Professor McGonagall continued on with her lecture. 

Ron scribbled a few sentences and doodling at the same time. 

Harry had written a few normal paragraphs while Hermione was jotting down long notes to study.

McGonagall finally assigned homework as she dismissed the class to dinner.

Dinner was served lavishly. Nothing irregular happened during dinner. But it was perhaps the day, Friday, September 13th, 2002. That unlucky day. That day that always comes to mind with bad luck. 

But something did happen…

A note had actually come for Harry, but he stuffed it in his book bag.

When they finally finished dinner, Harry tucked his book bag and explained to Hermione & Ron that he was going to finish the homework McGonagall had assigned.

*~*~*

He rushed over to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Gasping for air, Harry choked out, "Dane Musketeers" to the cold gray stone gargoyle.

Quickly, the gargoyle scooted promptly but also reluctantly.

On a scarlet velvet pouf, he seated himself outside the door of Professor Dumbledore's office.

Harry noticed that his whole office was redesigned, with a narrow waiting area. He was wondering what would happen, and what is GOING to happen.

*~*~*

The heavy coffee*scented oak door creaked open, Snape silently slinking out, cloak spiraling around his pale, sharp angled face.

As the gargoyle slid shut, he noticed a tiny, wrinkled parchment flutter by his feet. Harry picked up it up daintily, analyzing it.

He creaked open the heavy door, and slipped in, awaiting…

*~*~*

Another A/N: done! I know, a cliffe.. huge cliffe. Well, it's not as bad as some that I have seen or written. But I know how u feel As for your formatting question- I had a lot of problems with formatting & was trying to fix them. This is an outcome of the habit. And as for… I need to verify with one other person to make sure that my plot is original & has not taken someone's plotline. I still need to check with that person. Until then, cheers. =D E-mail me: pampered_tigeress@hotmail.com or phoenixembassy@secretmail.com


	3. Chapter 2: After dinner, as it turns out...

Bona Fide

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to J.K. Rowling's world. 

I claim to a few things, which you'll find out about later. You'll find all about that… maybe now, maybe later… it will soon be revealed…

*~*~*

E-mail me: pampered_tigeress@hotmail.com or phoenixembassy@secretmail.com 

*~*~*

Chapter 2 

The heavy coffee*scented oak door creaked open, Snape silently slinking out, cloak spiraling around his pale, sharp angled face.

As the gargoyle slid shut, he noticed a tiny, wrinkled parchment flutter by his feet. Harry picked up it up daintily, analyzing it.

He creaked open the heavy door, and slipped in, awaiting…

*~*~*

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his chair behind his mahogany desk. 

Limply, Harry sat on the armchair that had a shower of stars and moons.

Dumbledore made a tent with his fingers, and started speaking.

"Harry, did you ever read your mother's diary?"

*~*~*

Harry shook his head- a no.

Then he began to concentrate on the circular rings of Dumbledore's desk. Looking up, he said quietly, "I never knew she kept a diary. If it wasn't for Riddle, I would have known."

Dumbledore looked at him scrutinizing him.

"I suppose you should. But today, I just want you to find out a little about yourself. Read these two paragraphs right here," Dumbledore replied afterwards.

He waved his hand over the diary, and the pages flipped until a certain page. Bright yellow highlighter tinted the two paragraphs.

Harry leaned forward, intent on learning his past.

          … I confronted James about what he learned about himself in Professor Dumbledore's office. I suppose it was certain that we would marry and have a child. But I did not know that this child… would bear the magical community world's future on his shoulders. What's more, our child would be the heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and last but not least… Slytherin. How could my child be the heir of Slytherin? James is not the heir of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but they are also in his lineage. Ravenclaw and Slytherin are in my bloodstream, but I am like James, not the heir yet a carrier of one. If that, diary, does not amaze you more, but... yes, there is more. Somehow, someday, when he turns at "subtract the mid of the mid of the mid and add the mid of the mid" (according to Dumbledore,) he shall become the Heir of Merlin. Merlin is single, yet has come across a spell (or had made one, I do not know,) that lets him choose his heir. He chooses his heir carefully. He must be of Gryffindor linage, and one every millennium. The heir also must do a good deed by the age of two and be very mature by the age of ten. Supposedly, the heir of Merlin is also my child. 

          Enough about what he is, but what he is to become. According to Professor Dumbledore, he is to join the Order of the Phoenix by age fifteen. Also at that age, he would be invited to become a MIA agent (which I just learned, stands for Magical Intelligence Agency, instead of the Muggle CIA, Central Intelligence Agency). The Phoenix Embassy would probably want connections to him, and invite him too… So he is a bridge between the Embassy, MIA, and Order. Wow. And if he is such a Quidditch nut head like his father, well, he's probably got a hobby to pursue in front of him too.

*~*~*

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, amazed and speechless. Harry clenched his fists in this new revelation. An almost-silent crinkle was heard. As if awakening, he passed over the parchment to Professor Dumbledore. And he uttered one word…

*~*~*

Disclaimer: Please do not copy these without my permission:

~ The Phoenix Embassy

~ MIA

*~*~*

A/N: Email me: pampered_tigeress@hotmail.com or pheonixembassy@secretmail.com or tinipotter@yahoo.com is the most frequently checked (monitored 24/7). Also, there are tini_potter@yahoo.com and silver@phoenixmail.net if you want to use those (3 x a day). Christina_n@antisocial.com is checked daily for the people with bad memory.


End file.
